Summers End
by 123443215678876590
Summary: I hit my head on the playground equipment and slipped into a light coma where I had a dream that Glee club became famous and we all went on an international tour where we performed for thousands of screaming fans every night. Short-1,000 Words...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because I don't dress like an unfashionable lesbian (nothing against them but RM looks like he gets his clothes from the ladies section of some odds and ends store. i.e that skull jacket ensemble on the Glee project or the stupid yellow hat.)**

**A/N this is just a really short dabble.**

* * *

><p>"Settle down, settle down," Rachel called to her classmates and group members who were currently swapping tales of their summer and just being over all giddy. "You guys I know that summer was exciting but we still have work to do and…" Rachel called still getting no attention.<p>

"Thanks Rachel but I'll take it from here." Schuester said grasping her shoulder. "Good summer?" Rachel nodded flashing him a signature smile and sitting down. The bell rang telling the other members to take a seat. "Ok guys I hope everyone had an eventful summer, I myself enjoyed the time off."

"It was uneventful really," Santana sighed playing with her nail beds.

"Speak for yourself, Santana. My summer was pretty kickass, my pool cleaning business really picked up spreading all the way to Dayton and Hudson and I got a gig coaching a little league team for my synagogue." Puckerman told the group.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, we made it all the way to the Allen county semi-finals but we sort of had a setback in the last inning of the game." Finn added.

"If by setback you mean our snack lady gave our star player an allergic reaction to nuts." Puck grumbled kicking the back of Rachel's chair.

"Noah, If I haven't told you ten million times, I'll tell you again. You would think an 8 year old boy would know not to eat a celery stick with peanut butter and raisons on it if he had a deadly nut allergy." Rachel turned to glare at him. "Besides his mother told me that the ambulance ride was the highlight of his summer," Rachel mumbled focusing on the hem of her skirt.

"Ok then," Will said, taken aback by the fact that Rachel almost killed an 8 year old boy. "Anybody else?"

"I have to agree with Santana that my summer was uneventful." The whole class was gawking at a pink haired Quinn who sat in the back; however no one dared to question it.

"I got carpel tunnel syndrome," Artie said, receiving a few looks of distaste. "It was from a few marathon rounds of Halo, y'all need to get your minds out of the gutter."

"My mother thought it would be beneficial to see my homeland. I spent three whole weeks in the hills of Sacramento." Tina stated.

"Isn't Sacramento like notoriously flat?" Mike challenged.

"Is it?" Tina asked.

"I hit my head on the playground equipment and slipped into a light coma where I had a dream that Glee club became famous and we all went on an international tour where we performed for thousands of screaming fans every night." Brittany told the stunned silent group. "But then when I woke up all I found was that Lord Tubbington had burnt holes in all of my pairs of socks when he was smoking, so now my big toe and I play peek-a-boo, I even painted a little face on the nail."

"Well then moving on," Will said changing the subject. "For many of you this is your senior year and therefore your last chance at a national title before I have to see you leave me. The location of the competition has not been released, but this year I want to focus on 3 aspects of our club." He went over to his famous white board and wrote 3 words 'bigger' 'badder' 'better'. "This year we are focusing on doing everything on a larger scale, if we want to win we need to be prepared for everything and most importantly we need to be memorable. And there is power in numbers so once again we will be holding auditions."

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked slightly raising her hand, "So basically your saying that we need to do everything we did last year on a much grander scale?"

"That's the idea Santana." Will smiled.

"So wait does that mean that Finchel will end the opening number by stripping to their birthday suits and consummating their love on the stage?" Santana smirked, "because if that is what you're saying I would gladly just blind myself now." Finn and Rachel both stole nervous glances at each other before inching slightly further from the other.

"Please Santana, those two spent way too much time locked up in Finn's room this summer for nationals to be the first time they consummate anything." Kurt said flipping through an issue of vogue.

"Kurt" Rachel hissed to him, "Shut. Up. _Now._" Finn's face was soo red he could challenge the sunburn Jacob Ben Israel had been sporting all day.

"Mr. Schue, are we done here?" Finn asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ummm sure guys," Schue said clearly uncomfortable and lost for words on the most recent exchange. "Just remember were holding auditions and think of ways to draw people in." Before he was done half to Glee club was up and ready to leave. Finn and Rachel were the first up and out of the door, but not before Santana had one last word.

"The janitor's closet gets locked at three, and the math teachers always stay later on Monday." She smirked, while the group laughed at the nervous couple leaving the room.

"Oh for the love of all that is Broadway, that overgrown hormone factory is my ride home." Kurt exclaimed before running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short and plot-less I just had the idea for Santana to say that. <strong>

**Hopefully this is the cure for my writers block. I've written three different chapters in the past month for my one-shot collection and ready them over and deleted every single one. Working on one now I think I'll post in the next coming days… **


End file.
